Why Did We Deserve to Die?
by LyndsiMcKay
Summary: A Shooting left five people dead, with a cop who can see ghosts, a magician as their boss, and Conan solving cases still, how will these five teenaged reapers go on? KaiShin Heikuba  and possibly other couplings later  rated M for content...
1. Prologue: The Shooting

Prologue: The Shooting

A/N: New ficcie time ladies and gentlefolk (I plan on doing another Heiji/Shinichi oneshot for the ITWIFLTD series before I start the next arc too, so don't fret! (Pandakitty! *grin*)) It's not going to be half as dark as the last one was, but there's definitely going to be some darklike moments, like this prologue for example…as if you couldn't figure out there was going to be a shooting just by the title, detectivework is not for you! LOL On with the fic.

Today was supposed to be fun, we were supposed to go and look at different universities today, going to college was one thing that I knew was going to cramp my style as Kaitou Kid but I had to do it to make my mom happy. I also decided to go because we finally brought down the Black Organization, and well, I kinda accidentally fell in love with Shinichi in the process, so we decided to come to this thing together. What I didn't expect was how many of our friends decided that they wanted to show up to this stupid orientation too. It turned out being us, obviously, Hakuba, Hattori Heiji and his what I'm assuming girlfriend Kazuha, but I'm assuming by the evil death glare that Heiji's giving Hakuba at the moment, there's a little bit of sexual tension that needs to be let out sometime today or else they might kill each other, Akako (joy…get her the hell away from me now!), Aoko, Sonoko Suzuki, and Ran. What none of us expected was that over half of that group was going to be dead by the end of the day.

"Two college students walked into the university a few moments ago, they seemed like normal students, until we heard they had guns. Five high school students all from varying high schools were here for their orientation today, and ended up dead in the process. Since they were high school students we can't relay their names to the public." A news reporter said.

FLASHBACK:

"_Shinichi, quit looking like they are still around, it's not like you're going to die today or something, I mean really you're being ridiculous."_

"_Kaito, there's something not right about being here today can we just come back next time they hold an orientation?"_

"_Kudo, he's right you're being ridiculous, we brought down the organization who did that to you, you had the cahonies to finally tell everyone what had happened to you, just have fun today okay?" Heiji said._

"_YOU'RE BACK!" a boy yelled as he started running._

"_Eisuke! Stop running you're going to hurt yours…" Shinichi started as the boy tripped over himself and fell over. Shinichi, Ran, and Sonoko shook their heads. "I take it the going to the US to better yourself didn't go as planned?"_

"_Who cares? You're back, how long has it been since you were, well, you know?"_

"_They all know Eisuke, I told them after we brought down the organization."_

_He hugged Shinichi as if he had wanted to forever, I looked at him with a scowl._

"_AHH! He looks just like you! Please don't let him hurt me Shinichi!" he said "I mean I hurt myself just fine on my own!"_

"_He won't hurt you, he just has a little bit of a jealous streak is all, this is Kuroba Kaito, my boyfriend."_

"_Hondou Eisuke." He said holding out his hand to me. I couldn't help myself, his eyes were almost bluer than Shinichi's, I shook his hand._

"_This is Hattori Heiji and his childhood friend Kazuha, Hakuba Saguru, Nakamori Aoko, Koizumi Akako, and you know everyone else."_

"_We should probably go in. I mean we've been standing here forever." Sonoko said. "Besides I want to go look at older hot men!"_

_Everyone in the group sweatdropped except those who didn't know Sonoko…_

_We entered the convention hall, it seemed kind of empty, Shinichi was right, something was incredibly wrong, there were supposed to be high school students from all over the country coming to this stupid orientation, it was then we saw one of the students through a window, mouthing something. That was when I saw them. Two men with guns, and I realized what the girl was mouthing. _

"_GET OUT!" I yelled and then I felt it, I heard the gun go off, I just didn't expect that it would be me that it would hit. Again, and again, shots were going off, someone dropped next to me I looked over and the person I saw next to me was Shinichi, but there were three more, two already dead. Hattori and Hakuba took their final breaths. Shinichi took my hand, "I guess you were right." I said between bated breath, it hurt to breathe. "Something did go wrong today." _

"_I love you Kaito." He whispered before he stopped breathing and his hand went slack in mine. _

_That was when one more shot went off, another body fell to my other side. Hondou Eisuke just stared at me, and it wasn't because of the fact that he was shot, it was the fact that he was dead on impact, shot through the head. I couldn't hold on anymore, my mind was swimming. "I'm tired." I whispered to no one in particular, as I closed my eyes never to open them again._

The five of us watched on as our bodies were looked over by the police. The girls crying because they lost the people that they cared for, telling their statements to the various cops who showed up. It was strange watching it go down like this. I didn't expect to even become ghostlike.

Then we heard a voice that I NEVER expected to hear again. "Shinichi-Niichan!"

It was odd seeing Conan again, but how I will never understand.

"He's a part of Shinichi who died before he had a chance to do anything substantial. He's been helping me with cases since you came back…so much for a long return and college huh, Kudo?"

"TAKAGI-KEIJI!"

"I've been able to see ghosts since I was a kid. It's just something I would rather people not know about or they'll think I'm crazy."

"So it's true then, we're…"

"Hondou Eisuke was shot in the head and yet he's standing there with you, what would be your first clue."

"It looks like we're not going to be hunting down Kaitou Kid anymore." Hakuba said with a grin over to me.

"No point in hiding it now is there?" I said.

"So what's the point? Why are we still here?" Heiji asked "Why do we have to watch ourselves be taken away in bodybags?"

"It's the first part of what you five have to go through as grim reapers."

"Excuse me, but say that again?" Eisuke said.

"The five of you are the replacements of the five who have hit their quota of souls, you five now have a quota to fill, there were actually six, but Conan here…"

"Hasn't hit his quota yet."

"Considering he's a child, he can't reap human souls."

"I'm a pet reaper." He said angrily. "I get stupid little notes saying "Happy the Cat dies at this time on this day…so annoying! So I help Takagi with cases when I'm done."

"How do we know what to do?" Shinichi asked still affronted that he had to essentially kill others to go onto the next life.

"You'll get notes, sort of like how Conan does, with a name, a date, and a time of death. You have to take care of it before that time, or…well it won't be pretty for anyone involved. I've seen what happens, and I don't want to see it again, so because of the fact I would like to stay alive a bit longer, please do this on time."

"Who sends the notes?" I asked.

"I do." My eyes closed, I felt like I was about to cry when I heard that voice, I turned around and looked into the eyes of Kuroba Toichi, my father. "Otousan…"

The four other boys looked kind of awkward at this moment, and it wasn't until I actually started sobbing and I went to hug my father that they decided to look away. "So let me get this straight…We're dead, but we have to steal people's lives because it's their time to die….we send them off to the next world…and our boss is Kaito's father?" Heiji asked.

"That's the jist of it, I just help out when I can." Takagi said.

"And we don't get to pass on until we hit this quota in which we don't know what it is…" Hakuba said.

"Yep."

Eisuke was freaking out…he was clutched onto Shinichi so hard that he wasn't sure how to take it, I wasn't really sure how to take it. All five of us were scared, we weren't sure how to take this, and I got to see my father for the first time in nine years. "At least you two took down the ones who did this to me." He said outloud so that Shinichi could hear too. "Conan's been quite helpful."

"Yeah, it's not like I have a choice." He said playing with Takagi's hair while sitting on his shoulders, I mean he's a child after all.

"So, when do we start?"

"First you guys have to find new bodies, and a place to live." Takagi said.

"NEW BODIES!" All five of us exclaimed…

"You can't reap people in ghost form! Are you frakking crazy or something?" Takagi said, "I mean a good portion of you guys are detectives, find a good cop body or something!"

"Takagi we're leaving!" Megure yelled.

"Coming Keibu, you coming Conan or do you want to stay here?"

"I'll go with you.." he said.

"Trader." All five of us said in unison as he gave us this crazy grin. "I'll be back, I promise." He said.

"You five should go and find your bodies, I mean if Conan can find one, I'm sure you five can." Takagi said quietly before taking leave with Conan on his shoulders.

"Why do you bring that child everywhere, I mean it's like you're hauling Conan with you everywhere." Sato said as her voice faded.

"Well I'll leave you to find your bodies and a place to live, until then, you won't have new jobs…" Toichi said as he walked away from the crime scene.

"So off to find new bodies then…" Heiji said

"That just sounds so creepy." Eisuke said still gripping on to Shinichi for dear life.

"Can we keep him?" I whispered in Shinichi's ear looking at the terrified boy in interest.

"Let's give it time okay?" he whispered back.

And with that as terrified as we were the five of us went off in search for bodies that could be used while we did our work. But first I had to bug a specific detective of the West… "So..um..Hattori, how long have you been wanting to get down Hakuba's pants?"

Hakuba and Hattori glared at me with that same death glare they gave each other before this happened. And that's when I realized, even though we are dead, I can still have my fun.

Look out for the hi-jinks and the stuff that happens between these six characters (and Takagi) go through to get to the quota that is needed for them to pass on to the next world…I plan on making this quite funny in a dark way…so feel free to review…because this is something different that I didn't plan on doing in the beginning! So let me know what you think of the whole Dead Like Me twist I put on Conan, it's not a crossover, just the same sort of idea!


	2. Chapter 1: The Brilliant Housing Plan

Chapter 1: It's too early and I need coffee now!

A/N: This is a chapter about more along the lines of how I feel this morning….and how Shinichi feels about the whole Grim Reaper ideal…sounds fun doesn't it? OH for the record, angry triangle face is coined by my ten year old brother who thinks that the annoyed little eye face makes their eyes look like cones, he has coined it the angry triangle face (he's ten, it's allowed right?) LOL.

It took us awhile to find bodies of people who weren't all that well known, and we found a place to live too, much to my chagrin…it's my frakking house! Hakuba in his "I'm a businessman" suit and brit like demeanor walked up to my mother in such a way that she literally swooned over him, stupid bastard, and to think I kinda liked him a little. Hitting on my mother that's unforgivable! Kaito had to hit him upside the head a couple times until he realized who the person was.

Heiji didn't look all that pleased with this development either, sure he's hot headed, and since he also knows my mother, and even though he won't admit it, he's head over heels in love with Hakuba Saguru. I also seemed to notice I have two other thorns in my side, one I can deal with, he just yanks on my hair and actually acts like a child, I had to act like it somehow right, every child has his tendencies, but Conan's was hairpulling. I'm surprised that it wasn't punching people in the head, I mean my head still hurts from when that annoying man punched me in the head all those times. The other, he was still getting used to the fact that he was actually dead, Hondou Eisuke, he hasn't left my side since the shooting, and frankly it's putting a cramp on well, you know, Kaito and I can't do productive things…

Frak me I'm blushing right now, I need to stop thinking about such odd things. Maybe Kaito's right though, perhaps….no he wouldn't care to do anything of the sort.

"Hello, my name is Nishamura Kaien, I have heard that your family often leaves the country, and we were wondering that when you're gone, if we could rent out your house."

Blunt and straight to the point I see, stupid british bastard!

"Excuse me, but you have heard what happened right? Our son was just killed in a shooting at the University, we may be going back to Los Angeles for the foreseeable future, if you can come down with a down payment on the house before the funeral in a few days I don't see why not." Kudo Yuusaku said to "Kaien."

I'm trying to get over the fact that I was staring at my father, watching as tears fell down his face, "I don't think I can do this." I told Kaito as I turned around and walked away from the house. It was like it hit me like a ton of bricks, I was dead, I was never going to see my parents, Ran, Sonoko, (much to my distain) I can only talk to one cop on the force because he's like a Ghost Whisperer or something I don't know, but for the first time since I saw our bodies being hauled away in body bags, I just wanted to hold Kaito and cry like a girl until I couldn't cry anymore.

"I did that too you know, when I thought you didn't want me to be a part of you anymore and Takagi was the only person who could see me, I thought that I was hated. I didn't have anyone to cry to though, I cried on Takagi while he was at home, so that nobody would wonder why a seven year boy named "Kai" was crying on his shoulders, or while he was at home, in his lap. What a concept huh, I named myself after what turned out to be our ally and your lover, I was so depressed, do you have any idea what it's like? Any at all to know what the last year had been like, working with people who are stupid as hell? At least you have two detectives, a thief, and….a failed CIA participant?"

I laughed at this, I remembered what Eisuke said before he left. He said he was going to go to the US to study hard and attempt to be in the CIA, and we left it at that. "How did you deal with it Conan, seriously I'm envious."

"Don't worry Shinichi, it gets better with time, I promise. I find it ironic that there's a chance you're living in your house though, there's one thing I'm happy about though, you didn't break one of the main rules though."

"Which one?"

"Don't get attached to people that you knew before, needless to say it could lead to things that are too terrible. I don't what the "something terrible" is but Takagi said that he didn't want to see it again…"

"Shinichi?" Kaito walked over (thankfully without Eisuke on him.)

"I'm sorry I couldn't stand there knowing that my parents are still…well I'm sure you understand."

"Shh, it's okay. I don't blame you in the least for this, for walking away. Thanks for helping him Conan, I have reason to believe that he's taking this hardest out of everyone." Kaito said

"I didn't want this, I didn't expect to be in some sort of freak accident, I don't want to be dead! I want to go back to how it was, how I was before I died, Kaito, I want to go home." I said, I was blubbering, tears running down my face, before I realized what was happening Kaito had me in his arms, stroking my hair.

Heiji's POV:

"Those three look like a cozy family." Yuusaku said softly.

"They've been together for quite some time, they met each other doing opposite professions, let's just say that the detective stole the thief's heart." Hakuba said smiling at the two (and Conan.)

"Reminds me of Kaito and Shinichi, you know those two have always been close but never realized it…it made my day to know that Shinichi finally caught Kaitou Kid, but not in the way I would have thought."

"You KNEW!"

"Of course I knew, come on in you guys, it's hot out here. Get cool and I'll make some lemonade or something and I can tell you guys how I started attempting to catch KID!"

"You're being far too, I don't know how to say this, kind? I mean, you've known us for five minutes and you want us to come in the house with ya? How do I know you ain't going to do wicked, evil things to us?" I asked, I had to keep in character, I knew that Yuusaku Kudo would never do evil things to us.

"Ain't isn't a word Hattori!" Hakuba whispered in my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

"Yes, it is! It's in the English dictionary therefore it's a word!"

He just stared at me, I stared back, it took me three seconds to decide whether I wanted to kiss him or not, at this moment it was really not the time…

"This old man wouldn't do something evil and nasty if his life depended on it….unless it was with me!" a woman's voice came from behind Yuusaku, I loved this woman, she's helped me so many times, "Excuse me, I'm going to go and see what's keeping them." I said as Hakuba turned his head.

I could tell that it didn't occur to him that I too knew the Kudos, and if Shinichi thought that he couldn't do it, there was a good chance that I couldn't do it for much longer either. I walked over to where Kudo and Kaito were, "Hey can you go over and keep up appearances with Hakuba and Eisuke, I don't think I can do it anymore."

"Did mom show up?"

" 's why I'm here, I don't think I can do it…."

"But I can't do it! I've met your mom before, she's scary…"

"You've met my mom?"

"Course I have, I was with my dad and I called her a pretty old lady….didn't go well for me, I even got angry triangle face…"

"Oh yes, you don't want to be with mom in a car when she develops angry triangle face either, she just goes faster and more reckless than she would any other time!"

"I met your father too." He whispered feeling almost hurt about talking about that development. "I wanted to talk to him about something…"

Shinichi's eyes went up in a confused manner, I couldn't help but smile, I had an idea what he was talking about, there's nothing more than a thief wanting to steal the one thing true to a family as an only son, and it wasn't like the detective didn't steal his heart first…the poor sap wanted permission to marry Shinichi….

"I'm stealing Kaito away for a second." I said with a grin, "Don't worry I promise to bring him back unscathed."

Kaito looked at me almost comically scared. "So, did you get it?" I said hauling him away from Shinichi as far (but as close I mean we could see him) as I could.

"Did I get what?" he asked almost fidgety.

"Don't be stupid with me, I know that you asked ol' man Kudo if you could marry Shinichi…so did you get it?"

"How did you know?" he asked.

"It was how you acted, you were talking about angry triangle face, then you went all somber and stuff when you mentioned him. I kind of deduced, it is my job to do that you know."

"I got the triangle face again when I told her who I was, she looked at me like I was a lunatic, but she was happy that Shinichi could find someone that in a sense was just like him. I kinda pshed her, because frankly I didn't think I was anything like him, we don't have the same taste in anything really, even if he did have a thing for my Kaitou Kid outfit, he always…."

"No details please, continue with the story…."

"I told them that I really loved Shinichi, even though technically, I first fell in love with him when I was on the clock tower and he was in the helicopter, I saw his eyes for the first time and was hypnotized by them. But then something happened that I wouldn't expect, a little boy with the same eye color, hair, everything, he started chasing me around, we started telling each other the stories of why we were doing what we were doing. I learned that little Conan was Shinichi, so when the FBI approached us and asked us to help take down the organization, I know Conan would, and the weird part was he approached me as an ally not a villain. I told them this, and Yukiko looked like she was going to go all sadface on me….yelling "YOU MAKE MY SHIN-CHAN HAPPY!" officially getting her blessing, Yuusaku took his time after hearing my story but in the end gave me his blessing too…I was going to ask him the day…."

"Don't start crying just yet, wait until you ask Shinichi, it's not the end you know. We have some time."

"I know…believe me I know…"

So what do you think? This is something that I experimented with and wasn't sure how it was going to turn out….any reviews and comments and stuff would be greatly appreciated on how I could change this to be incredibly wicked awesomeness! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2: Permission to Marry Flashback

Chapter 2: Permission to Marry

A/N: This is a flashback to when Kaito was still alive and went to go and ask Yukiko and Yuusaku for permission to marry Shinichi….I thought you guys would want a somewhat detailed account….

_THE DAY OF THE SHOOTING:_

_I rang the doorbell to the Kudo mansion, being as terrified as I was I wasn't sure what to do. I waited until the door opened to see an almost exact duplicate of Shinichi with glasses and a weird mustache, I mean he even had the same hair, and that alone just creeped me out on more levels than should be allowed._

"_Can I help y…Kaito? Shinichi's not here."_

"_I know he's out with Takagi and Satou figuring out some case or whatnot, I actually came to see you, I wanted to talk to you about something."_

_Just then "pretty old lady" came to the door, I wanted to cower back in fear because I remember back when I was a kid and she gave me the angry triangle face. "Who's here?"_

"_You remember Shinichi's boyfriend Kaito right?"_

_I backed up again afraid that there was a chance it would come back. "I think I may."_

"_You met me when I was a kid, you gave me angry triangle face when I called you a pretty old la…"_

_Just then as if it came to her, the eyes narrowed, my body went rigid, and I got the face, the face that normally came when she was in angry triangle face mode. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it! I just came to talk to you guys, it's important."_

"_Kaito, come on in, if it's that important."_

_He led me too the family room, Yukiko wasn't sure of my intentions. Only because of the fact I called her a pretty old lady? I mean seriously I was seven, I shouldn't be held responsible for something that happened so damn long ago!_

"_So what did you want to talk to us about Kaito?"_

"_Well you guys know that me and Shinichi have been seeing each other for quite some time." My palms were like sweaty and I was getting nervous, the poker face can only do so much._

"_Almost two years." Yuusaku said._

"_Since just before Conan and I took the organization, well, since he's been, well Shinichi, I've realized how much I truly loved him, and well, ." _

_Yukiko's eyes widened at the quickness at what was said. I looked down, it was hard being so damn nervous about this. "Can you say that again Kaito-kun?"_

_Oh god, I have to say it again? "I..I want to ask your permission to marry Shinichi." I murmured loud enough for them to hear._

"_I don't know, it seems a bit sudden don't you think?" Yuusaku said._

"_It's been two years, we've been together technically for three, if you include the Conan time. I love your son, I love him more than I should be allowed to love anyone. I just wanted to get your permission before I actually asked him."_

"_You weren't going to get our permission first, Kai-chan, I'm surprised at you Toichi wouldn't agree…"_

"_I swear I was going to ask you regardless, I just bought the ring already and just didn't want to ask him without your permission." I said pulling out a little velvet box and showing them the diamond that I had bought for the man I loved more than anything._

"_You really went all out didn't you?" Yuusaku asked, looking down at the ring._

"_I made a promise to Shinichi, back when he was Conan. If…when he changed back into Shinichi, I would buy him the best engagement ring ever, we would be married, even if I had to BEG you guys. He just laughed at me in an "Yeah right" sort of fashion and walked away like I wasn't going to do it."_

_Yuusaku and Yukiko looked at each other then at Kaito… "You're going to take care of him?"_

"_Better than anyone, well besides you two, can."_

"_And you'll love him and cherish him till the end of time?" Yukiko asked._

_I looked at her with tears running down my face. "I already do."_

"_Then you have our permission, you have permission to marry our Shin-chan." Yukiko said pulling me into a hug._

"_Thank you…Thank you so much." I said trying to stop crying. "I should probably get going…I'm meeting Shinichi at the police station before we go to the college for the orientation." He said softly._

"_Good luck Kaito. I hope he says yes."_

"_I do too Kudou-san, I do too." _


End file.
